


Beginning Exploration

by TheSkyIsALie



Series: Reclamation [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsALie/pseuds/TheSkyIsALie
Summary: In immediate continuation to the previous work of this series.Settling in to the manor hadn't taken Tim long - finding the omega again once he had certainly did, though.





	Beginning Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I'd love to be posting more than this, each of the other little exerpts from this AU are quiet far from finished (and it's possible some of them never will be) - however, with the motivation of a few requests on tumblr I have finished this, so please enjoy!

Despite Tim taking surprisingly quickly to living in the manor, there were certain problems that had steadily arisen from the new arrangements. Problems like Dick actually _whining_ when he was told to give his new nephew back to his mother and Damian having an absurd amount of arguments with the omega - despite otherwise seeming to genuinely care for the new family members as a part of their pack.

The largest problem Jason was beginning to face, however, was the simple fact that sometimes Tim just _disappeared_.

One thing that Jason absolutely adored about his boyfriend was that Tim could start nesting _anywhere_ \- even when they were still in the omega’s old apartment. Whether it was simply with a few found pillows and perhaps a baby blanket, or an entire master bedroom’s worth of furniture and a closet of stolen clothing, Tim could find a crook or corner almost any place he was and begin to nest.

Jason loved it - loved that Tim was comfy wherever he was as long as he felt safe (and safe was with Jason, naturally) and especially loved how soft and sleepy and warm Tim was when nested - particularly when with a happy little baby in his lap, as well.

However, Tim’s nesting habit had quickly become a problem as soon as he’d settled into the manor - as while the little omega had always lived in small places where crooks for nesting were easily found, the manor was large and spacious and so Tim was forced to seek them out. 

Which lead to the current issue of the omega disappearing for hours without a word.

The only upside to this problem was that at the very least Tim was surprisingly predictable; meaning Jason could assume the most likely places his omega would have chosen to disappear to before he actually began to look.

Their new bedroom had been empty, however, and the little reading alcove beneath the servant’s stairway was vacant too. When asked, Dick had told Jason that Tim had taken Nathaniel from him a few hours prior, but he hadn’t seen the omega since; Alfred had admitted that their new pack members hadn’t made themselves known since breakfast that morning.

The steady lack of positive results had been beginning to gnaw at Jason’s worry for a while as he continued his search - finding himself cursing the manor’s size for not the first time in his life when it took him so _long_ to get from the kitchen to the billiards room to the conservatory with still no sign of his boyfriend or his baby. At the very least, he knew Tim wouldn’t actually _leave_ the manor, especially with Nathaniel in his arms… would he?

He had been rounding a corner on his way to the last place he could think of Tim being when he ran into Damian - the youngest brother just exiting the concealed entryway to the cave with a tired wilt to his shoulders. 

“You seen Timmy?” Jason asked instantly, struggling to keep a relatively calm tone to his words. Damian blinked at him, eyes half lidded and scowl set on his face, looking as if he could drop to sleep at any moment. 

“Your omega and child are with father in the cave.” he huffed, eyes narrowing as if daring Jason to speak further and extend the amount of time it took the younger to get to his bed. 

“He better not be tryin’ ta recruit ‘em.” Jason grumbled, sliding passed his brother to get to the steps that lead down to the first platform of the cave. 

Tim was stood beside where Bruce sat at the console of the Batcomputer, talking softly with a wiggling baby bouncing in his arms. Bruce was typing on the main screen, low voice rumbling through the quiet of the cave as he conversed with the omega. 

Nathaniel was the first to notice Jason’s approach, the baby swinging around in his mother’s arms and shouting loudly at the sight of his dad. Tim turned upon his son’s shout, eyes softening when he spotted his alpha descending the steps. 

“You been here all day, li’l darlin’?” Jason asked as soon as he was close enough to his little omega, taking Nathaniel from Tim when the baby reached out for him and placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, not bothering to greet Bruce as the elder didn’t look up. “Been lookin’ for ya.” 

“Sorry,” Tim smiled apologetically, stepping a little closer to Jason to lean against the alpha’s side, “I asked your dad if any of you had found out anything new about the ones that broke into my apartment. He invited me down to have a look at the case myself and I ended up spending hours down here after your brother came back from patrol and offered to show me around - since I haven’t been down here since we arrived.” 

Jason hummed, wrapping an arm securely around Tim’s waist as Nathaniel began to chew on the material of his t-shirt, little head rested in the crook of his dad’s shoulder. He should have expected as much - Tim had not forgotten the attack on his apartment in the weeks since it had happened, as anyone wouldn’t. Jason had stuck on the case as much as he could, but with no leads appearing night after night and new cases constantly rearing their heads, the incident had steadily been pushed to the sidelines. 

Jason knew that Tim had continued to think, though - the little omega unused to the sorts of dangers that came with being involved with the vigilantes of Gotham - despite how close he had been to the chaos when Jason had returned to his apartment night after night for months. Clearly, Tim finally asking for the details the family had collected on the case was to be the tipping point for the omega to begin to involve himself in their nightly activities, if only a little. 

“Yer winnin’ over the favour of my fam quicker than I did, I’ll give ya that.” Jason huffed, deciding that he would wait until they were alone to find out exactly what Tim was after. 

“Tim’s a lot easier to have around than you ever were, Jason.” Bruce hummed, a small smile on his face at the joking remark. 

“You sayin’ I’m a difficult kid, B?” Jason huffed, bouncing Nathaniel when the baby began to wriggle again. 

“Excruciatingly difficult.” Bruce clarified, finally closing down his work and swinging his chair round to his newly extended family. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a WE meeting in about an hour and should really take a shower before hand. Tim, please remember you’re welcome down here anytime - you’ve no need to ask permission.” 

“Thank you, Bruce.” Tim nodded, offering the man a smile as Bruce moved passed them and began the ascension up to the manor. Nathaniel began to wriggle again, patting at Jason’s cheek with a soft whine. 

“Someone’s fussy taday.” Jason hummed, shifting the baby in his arms to hold Nathaniel before him. 

“He’s been like that for a while now,” Tim agreed, catching Nathaniel’s hand in his and allowing the baby’s little fist to curl around his slender finger. “I thought it was because he missed you at first, but he just might not be comfortable in the cave.” 

Nathaniel wriggled again, huffing out a breath far too heavy for a baby and releasing his grasp on his mother’s finger to smack at Jason’s chest, shouting. 

“Don’t really know what ya want, Nath - if ya got excited seein’ the trainin’ equipment down ‘ere ya got another thing comin’.” Jason hummed, bouncing the baby a little in his hands. Nathaniel shouted again, wiggling with the movement of his father’s hands. 

“C’mon, we should go back up. He’s probably as hungry as I am, which won’t be helping him calm down. Living with your family is going to get me fat, Jay - the food’s so good and there’s always so much of it.” Tim hummed, moving in the direction of the cave’s stairs and guiding his boyfriend behind him with a finger hooked in the belt loop of the alpha’s jeans. 

“I’ll love ya no matter what weight ya are, darlin’ - Alfred’s cookin’ could get _anyone_ ta go fer seconds, don’t you get worryin’.” Jason laughed, his son humming along to the familiar sound as the two were lead up the stairs back into the manor by Tim. 

Jason sat with his omega while he fed Nathaniel in their room - Tim sitting curled between his alpha’s crossed legs with their baby cradled in his mother’s lap, all piled on the soft material of the king bed’s duvet. Tim sighed, leaning back against his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Do you think they knew you were with us?” he asked after the quiet of the room had drawn out for a few minutes, feeling Jason tense a little behind him at the question. 

The alpha had been able to tell that certain things about the attack had been weighing down on his omega’s mind - though he had opted not to ask, thinking that Tim would tell him what he wanted when he wanted to. 

“What’d ya mean?” Jason asked, a little weary as to what his omega could be thinking. 

“You said you figured they trailed you back to my old apartment, but in the case file it says you never found any evidence. What if they were going to my place whether you were there or not?” Tim’s voice was hushed, as if telling a secret, despite no one else being around to hear him other than their baby, who so clearly only enjoyed the feel of his voice and not the words he spoke. 

“Ya think they was after you?” Jason asked, and the hand he had on the omega’s hip tightened a fraction with the instinctive need to protect and possess. Tim pressed himself back against Jason a little tighter, soothing the subtle, primal desires of the alpha. 

“It’s just a theory, but it would make sense. If they were after you, surely the best way to bring you down or at least draw you out would be to go after your family. Whether they knew of our relationship then or not, to see the Red Hood visit a single omega with a baby almost every night is pretty obvious as to what’s going on.” 

“I thought about it, ‘s much as I didn’t wan’ ta.” Jason admitted after a moment, “Them targetin’ you instead a’ me means it’s a lot more personal - ‘nd would prob’ly mean they were the group I shut down at the docks a few weeks back.” 

“Why do you think it’d be them?” 

“They was millin’ about fer a couple months before I shut ‘em down, and were startin’ ta get worse on their dealin’s ‘nd who they was dealin’ to. They worked up a sort a’ personal vendetta against me when I started ta pay more attention ta shuttin’ down their bigger operations - ‘nd by the time I’d had enough a’ lettin’ ‘em run around they was actively workin’ against me.” Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair and rubbing at his eyes, “Anyone else I can think a’ that’d be goin’ for me personally would make more ‘f a spectacle of it - someone like Black Mask er Penguin would want me ta know it was them.” 

“So, if you find out it was me they were targeting,” Tim mused, tugging down the soft material of his top when Nathaniel rolled away from him to yawned widely, “you’d know for sure it was them?” 

“They’d be my only suspect ‘less somethin’ else came up, yeah.” 

“Is my apartement still locked up?” 

“’S still a crime scene ‘til the police say so - ‘nd the police say so when we do. But this don’t mean I’m lettin’ ya get yerself too far inta this. If yer suspicious of the attack bein’ on you ‘nd not me I’ll get lookin’ inta it more, but ya gotta promise not at try pokin’ that li’l nose in ta anything ya shouldn’t.” Jason hummed, tapping the tip of Tim’s nose as he spoke, though the caring gesture did not disguise how serious the alpha was. 

Tim sighed, scooping Nathaniel up from his lap to cradle the baby against his chest - who yawned again and rested his little head against his mother’s shoulder, eyes closed. Tim leant back, tipping his head to the side to face his boyfriend behind him and allowing his eyes to flutter shut as he accepted the gentle kiss Jason pressed against his lips. 

“I won’t, I promise.” the omega said after a moment, pretty blue eyes earnest as they stared up at Jason, “It’s just… the thought of Nathaniel and myself being targeted- it scares me. I know no one’s coming after us while we’re at the manor - but what about when we move again? We can’t stay here forever, and even if we’re moving together as a family… you can’t stay with us the whole time. If something happens while you’re out at night - or if I started working again, or just while grocery shopping. I’d be scared to leave the _house_ , Jason.” 

The warm hand that ran through Tim’s hair soothed the omega’s building panic a little, and Nathaniel settled again against his mother’s shoulder where he had grown restless with the sudden emotions. Jason pressed another kiss against Tim’s head, arm wrapping around his boyfriend’s shoulders and their baby to keep the two close. 

“Until I get this case settled, we’re not lookin’ at movin’ anywhere, darlin’. I’m gonna get this sorted out, even if I gotta rope Dickie ‘nd B ‘nd Dami in ta do it. The last thing I want is my omega and my baby in danger, yeah? I ain’t lettin’ anythin’ happen to ya." 

Tim hummed, curling in close to his alpha and basking in the sweet warmth of their little family. 

“I know, Jay,” he said, “I trust you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if anyone has any requests or prompts for this AU or any others, do not hesitate to contact me on Tumblr at the-sky-is-a-lie or on Discord at #7527


End file.
